crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Boiler Room Doom
Boiler Room Doom (レッツゴーボイラー lit. Let's Go Boiler in Japanese) is the ninth level in Crash Twinsanity and the first stage in the Academy of Evil. Description It is accessed by a secret passage hidden in the fountain in the Acadamy of Evil hub world. Cortex reveals the entrance to Crash in a cutscene. To pass through the level, Crash must throw Cortex into the machines that will stick him in a bit of pipe. Crash must then roll the pipe containing Cortex around through puzzles, pressing buttons to flush him through bigger pipes and activate platforms to progress. At times, Crash must also connect pipes for Cortex in order to progress through the level. The pipe puzzles usually get bigger and more complicated for Crash to complete, such as in the Vent and Fan Rooms (second-to-last and last puzzle rooms, respectively), where he must ride moving platforms to spin blue wheels that activate platforms to other blue valves that complete the pipeline. In some segments Cortex is put into a machine that frees him from the pipe, allowing for Crash to drag and throw Cortex around to flick levers and do platforming sections that would be impossible while still rolling the pipe around. Bugs and rats are abundant here, and on two occasions, players can find red Bats. There is 1 crystal to be collected, in the middle of the path at the end of the level. The boss of this level is Dingodile. Hazards Toxic Waste The floors of the boiler rooms are covered in bright green toxic waste, which will instantly kill Crash and Cortex if they fall in. Rats Rats will randomly wander around on certain platforms. They won't actively attack Crash, but they hurt him if he touches one. They can be defeated with a spin attack, sliding at them or jumping on their heads. Bugs Bugs are functionally the same as rats. Scarabs Scarabs will wander around in some locations, and they will start shooting green projectiles at Crash if he gets too close. When with Crash alone, they can be defeated by spinning them and then body-slamming them. When joined with Cortex, they can be defeated by spinning them and then Cortex-hammering them. Bats Bats will fly in circles in certain rooms. They won't actively attack Crash, but will hurt him if he touches one. They can be defeated with a spin attack. Nitro Crates In several locations there are nitro crates on the path. They will explode if touched, instantly killing Crash or Cortex. Pistons In a few places there are large pistons that extend and retract over the path, pushing Crash and Cortex off and into the toxic waste if they don't get past in time. Vents Vents are found along the side of the path in sets of 2. They spew fire every few seconds, hurting Crash if it hits him. Spiked Platforms Spiked platforms are platforms that are have spikes on one side. They rotate every few seconds, changing whether the spikes are on top or on the bottom. The spikes will hurt Crash if he touches them. Time your jumps to land on the safe side of the platform, and keep moving before it flips back over. Lava Lava is functionally the same as toxic waste, killing Crash on contact. Lava is only found at the end of the level, in Dingodile's boss room. Gem Locations '''Clear Gem: '''The clear gem is found at the very beginning of the level. Crash must throw Cortex to a platform off on the right, hitting a ! crate which causes a platform to appear underneath the platform he's currently standing on. Rotate the camera on the right so you can see underneath the platform and drop down. The clear gem is under there. '''Green Gem: '''After the first set of pistons and nitro crates, to the right of the flushing mechanism, there's a platform slightly below the one Crash is standing on with the green gem on it. Simply jump down and grab it. '''Blue Gem: '''The blue gem is located in clear view on a platform just out of reach after the first spinning turbine platforming section. Throw Cortex over there to grab it. '''Red Gem: '''The red gem is about halfway through the level, after walking over a section of clear pipe. It's sitting in clear view on a platform off to the right of the door to leave the room. Throw Cortex over there to grab it. '''Purple Gem: '''In the room where Cortex gets stuck in a pipe for a second time, go to the second platform in the room. Drop down onto a platform to the right, just under the beginning of the second platform. The purple gem is right there. '''Yellow Gem: '''The yellow gem is in the final pipe section of the level. It's in plain view, on a platform at the end of the moving platform section. Simply jump to the platform and grab it. Boss Fight - Dingodile Dingodile stands in the middle of a large platform, surrounded by fire coming from the ground which hurts Crash upon touching it, protecting Dingodile from attack. Dingodile begins doing several attack patterns with his flame thrower, which Crash must dodge. After the attack pattern finishes, Dingodile will charge up a strong blast, which Crash must trick Dingodile into firing at a valve. The valve will open, revealing a large button which you need to body-slam. This activates sprinklers above Dingodile, putting out the flames around him and leaving him vulnerable to attack. Hitting him will damage him by 1 hit point. He has 4 hit points in total. Dingodile has 4 attack patterns, one for each hit point. The first consists of him shooting fireballs upwards, which will fall to the ground and explode with a very small radius. In the second, Dingodile sprays a continous stream of fire down low to the ground while spinning anti-clockwise. This must be jumped over. He will then do the same again, but this time he'll hold the flamethrower up higher and spin clockwise. This must be slid or crawled under. The third pattern is similar to the second, but Dingodile will slowly follow your movements rather than going in circles. Instead of the higher stream, however, Dingodile will spray a massive wall of fire that can't be slid under or jumped over. It's slow enough to outrun, however. In the fourth and final pattern, Dingodile will spray a anti-clockwise stream again, but this time he'll alternate between spraying along the ground or higher up, making it harder to tell whether you should slide or jump. He'll then do the wall of fire attack again, anti-clockwise this time. He'll finish off the attack pattern by doing the fireball attack again. When Dingodile is defeated, a cutscene will start and he'll collapse next to the circle he'd been standing on the entire fight. Crash walks over and looks down at him, standing on the circle. The circle then suddenly rises up, revealing that it was a hovering platform the whole time. Crash is carried out of the room, ending the level. Walkthrough Gallery boiler room doom screenshot 2.png boiler room doom screenshot 4.png|The Dingodile fight boiler room doom screenshot 5.png boiler room doom screenshot 6.png|The greatest evil scientist in the world! Stuck in a pipe... How could things get any worse...? early boiler room concept.png|Concept art of an early version of the level. Trivia *This level was completely remade during development. Traces of the older version of Boiler Room Doom can be found within the game's files such as sound effects with "Oldboiler" on the name for the older version of the level and "Newboiler" for the retail version. The old version of Boiler Room Doom also had its own music track. *The original, highly energetic and busy soundtrack for this level managed to make its way into the final game itself, in the parade of songs during the end credits after the final boss. This might have gotten in there because the new Boiler Room Doom music track is slow and a great contrast to the faster songs in the credits. es:Boiler Doom Room fr:Chaude chaudière Category:Levels Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Levels with Colored Gems Category:Lava Levels Category:Mechanical Levels